


One Night

by Bitterbat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Despair, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterbat/pseuds/Bitterbat
Summary: Reid has loved Ben for a long time but never had to courage to tell him of his feelings. The day he finally is able to do so he learns he's too late. Unwilling to let the moment pass as a bitter memory, Ben suggests they spend their last night together. To have one night of happy memories.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in awhile and I'm not sure I'm happy with it. I may make some edits and reload it later but I figure if I didn't upload it now I might never get around to it. Thanks for clicking on my story! ;;w;;

The little plastic room card weighed down his pocket as Reid pressed the rooms floor button in the elevator. He couldn't help himself from slipping his nervous fingers into his pocket as he entered the elevator and fingered the little square card. It was just a room in a decent hotel, not even that nice of a hotel... but his heart thundered in his chest. The interaction that lead him to this hotel, to this moment, replayed in his mind as he watched the floor numbers click upwards while the elevator rattled upwards.

 

_Reid nervously fiddled his fingers, his eyes unable to meet Ben's, his face was flush and he couldn't keep himself from nervously chewing on his lower lip. They had met up at a local library, since reading was a hobby that had brought them together in the first place. Ben glanced over Reid curiously, noting the unusual behavior. He was always a little nervous or fidgety, but this was excessive even for Reid._

 

“ _Hey,” Ben's voice was soft and amused as he placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. “Are you alright?” They were standing in kind of a off hand corner of the library which was generally empty, so Ben was curious if Reid had something to show him here._

 

_Reid tensed slightly under Ben's hand, but he nodded his head. “Y-yeah, I'm fine. I... I just needed to tell you something.” His eyes fluttered shut as he took a deep breath to steady himself. He brought them there, there was no going back now._

 

_Green eyes met brown when Reid finally looked up, “I love you.” His face felt hot and he was fighting the urge to tremble. His mind was racing with thoughts, each worse then the one before it. His stomach sank when he saw Ben's expression turn stoic._

 

“ _Reid...” Ben's voice was almost sad, which radiated like ice through Reid's entire body, his veins felt like they were freezing over. Ben lifted his hand, running his fingers ever so gently through Reid's hair. He just wasn't able to leave him like that, so fearful, looking like he was about to shatter. “Everything has just settled with my family so I was going to tell you today... but my parents have arranged a marriage for me... We're all moving at the end of the month. I don't have a choice..”_

 

_Reid's eyes widened, his hand grasping Ben's wrist, “No!” Ben only could nod ruefully, he had already tried to object but it had only merited him an angry lecture and pissed off parents. In the end he had acquiesced, but he wasn't exactly happy about it._

 

“ _I know... I didn't want to, but I wasn't allowed to refuse. They were on the verge of disowning me just for raising objections at the beginning. I don't want to see what would happen now that everything's in process.”_

 

“ _But... You won't love her... you won't be happy!” Tears were already spilling down Reid's cheeks, unable to bring himself from stopping them. His chest ached and he was torn from wanting to run away and not letting Ben leave his sight._

 

“ _Shh..” Ben tugged Reid close, his own chest painfully tight. With Reid so close he was unable to resist pressing his nose against the top of the smaller man's head, something he had ached to do for so long. “I'm sorry, Reid... If I could get out of it I would... but I just don't see a way.” He leaned back to meet Reid's eyes, “I love you too, I have for a long time.”_

 

_The tears continued to well and spill down Reid's face, more falling now. He knew it, he knew Ben had felt the same. He knew he couldn't be the only who felt that way.... but what did it matter now? Ben was leaving... they couldn't be together. Their life together was over before it even started._

 

_Reid couldn't stop the tears that continued to stream down his face, the pain in his chest bittersweet. Ben loved him... but that didn't change anything, did it? They still weren't together... couldn't be together. His blurry gaze lifted to Ben's face as he felt the taller man begin to wipe away his tears... or at least attempt to._

 

“ _I'm so sorry, Reid.” Ben really wasn't sure what else could be said. He probably shouldn't have said anything at all about his feelings, but with Reid so small and fragile he couldn't just leave him alone without telling the truth. Ben's fingers gently brushed hair from Reid's eyes, “I don't want to leave it like this... It's too painful.”_

 

_Reid's sniffles were so sad that Ben could feel the despair in every motion. “W-what choice do we have? You're leaving...” His voice cracked on the last words, more tears spilling down his cheeks. Saying the words aloud physically hurt him, his chest ached so painfully, even wiping his nose felt uncomfortable._

 

_Ben shook his head as he pulled Reid close again, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “This isn't how I want us to part, Reid. A tearful confession and farewell is not the memories I want. Not with you...”_

 

“ _Then what?” Reid said almost pathetically._

 

_Ben was silent for a moment before fishing a card from his pocket. He wrote down an address on the back and handed it to Reid, “Meet me at this hotel. Give me tonight, Reid. Can we have one night? A night we can reflect back on happily? It won't make this not hurt... but at least we'll have one happy memory.”_

One happy memory. That's why Reid was riding nervously in the elevator, watching the floor number creep upwards. In what felt like an eternity, the elevator finally clanked to a stop on the desired floor and Reid was forced to push past his nerves. He stepped from the elevator and retrieved the room key from his pocket.

With one more steadying breath, Reid gathered his courage for the second time that day and began his approach to the room number printed on the card. The floor was small and it didn't take long to locate their room, the last room at the end of the hall. Reid couldn't help but notice they didn't have a room beside them either, instead there was a mechanical room. Had he chosen this room for this reason? Butterflies began to flood his stomach once more, but he ignored them as he swiped the card on the door and waited for the little light to switch from red to green.

Upon stepping inside Reid realized he wasn't there first. Ben glanced up from an armchair next to the bed. His eyes lit up as his gaze fell on Reid, a smile creeping over his features. “I was afraid you wouldn't come.”

 

“I wasn't sure I was going either.... but here I am.”

 

“Here you are.” Ben confirmed as he rose from his chair, offering to take Reid's coat. Blushing faintly, the smaller man nodded and allowed Ben to take his coat to hang in the closet next to the door. “Reid...” There was longing clear as day in Ben's voice then, and Reid found he couldn't resist even had he wanted to.

Reid found himself wrapped up in Ben's embrace almost the instant it was offered, his head resting against Ben's chest. For tonight, it was only the two of them. The rest of the world be damned, they were the only ones who mattered. He gave a soft sigh, his head nuzzling against the crook of Ben's neck. “I love you.” The words came so easy in this moment, as if they hadn't caused so much pain just hours earlier.

 

“I love you.” Ben repeated, holding Reid tighter. He didn't want to ever have to let go... but there was so little time in a single night. It felt almost hopeless to try to fill the time with everything he wanted to express. There just wasn't the time. “Reid,” His voice was low and breathy now and Reid feared with how quiet the room had gone he would be able to hear the thunder that was his pulse.

 

Before Reid had a chance to respond, Ben's lips were upon his own. Reid could sense the underlying urgency, but for the moment he let himself think only of the moment. Ben was kissing _him,_ just like he had always fantasized about. He couldn't help the soft moan into the cavern of Ben's mouth, their tongues clashing then, dancing. The moan became deeper, lower in octave.

Neither seemed interested in stopping, instead they found themselves on the bed, the pillows pushed out of the way as Reid was laid below Ben. Only then did their mouths break apart, both panting and breathless.

Green eyes met brown again, this time Reid was beneath Ben on the bed, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes. Ben's fingers brushed stray strands of hair from Reid's face, both faces flushed, both with lust glazed gazes.

“Is it okay?” Ben's voice was uneasy, nervous now that they were so close. He feared Reid would change his mind. That he would reject him... but it didn't come. Instead Reid tugged him down again, capturing his mouth much in the way Ben had just done before.

This kiss wasn't as rushed, it lingered and deepened. Reid let his fingers tangle in Ben's hair, touching him as freely as his pleased. The anxiety was melting away into easy familiarity. This was them.. how they _should_ be. How they should always be. Their tongues met again as Ben's fingers slid beneath Reid's shirt, his fingertips grazing the warm hard planes of Reid's stomach and abs. Despite how he acted about his appearance, Ben had always known he was beautiful beneath his clothes.

Ben's fingers gently began to undress Reid as their kisses grew in frequency. He could feel himself strain against the fabric of his own trousers, but for the moment he was focused on Reid. He would worry about himself later... this could be the only time he'd ever have to worship Reid in the way he had always fantasized.

Reid fell back against the bed as he was relieved of his shirt and pants, only half watching as they were tossed to the floor beside him. He threw his arms over his face, hiding the deep flush over his features.

  
“Don't,” Ben said softly, his hand gently moving Reid's arms. “I want to see you. All of you. Please?”

 

Reid gave a soft huff but he nodded, letting his arms fall beside him on the pillow as he looked up to his lover. He was flushed, bare down only to his boxers now. There was no denying their arousal, not that either of them had. Reid swallowed harshly, but gathered himself enough to push up from the bed. His fingers toyed with the hem of Ben's shirt. “It's not fair I'm the only one in a state of undress...”

 

Chuckling, Ben caught Reid's chin and gently lifted his face so their lips met again. This kiss was softer, sweeter. It only lasted a moment as he released his lover before leaning back enough to tug off his own clothes. It only took him a moment to match Reid's state, letting his own articles of clothing fall to the floor on top of his lover's. “Better?”

 

“Much.” Reid grinned as he tugged Ben back down, their lips meeting in another heated kiss. This time they both let their hands explore one another. Breathy moans filled the space between them as they discovered sweet spots, learning more about one another in this moment than they had their entire friendship.

Ben couldn't resist as he pressed down, his hips pressing into Reid's, their arousals grinding against each other. Reid inhaled a sharp gasp at the sensation and even Ben let out a low sound of approval. Ben slid his fingers between them, exploring the hem of Reid's boxers. Their eyes met and Reid nodded in unspoken permission.

 

With deft fingers, Ben pulled away the last scrap of clothing keeping them apart. He wasn't strong enough to keep himself from watching, his eyes widening slightly as Reid was exposed to him. Reid squirmed slightly beneath him. “D-don't stare...” Even in his embarrassment, Reid's erection stood proud and hard between them.

Ben smiled and let out another soft chuckle, “Every part of you is beautiful. Even here.” His fingers closed around Reid's cock and gave an experimental squeeze. The sounds it made him elicit let Ben know just how and where to rub. He continued to stroke as he mouth sought out Reid's again to seal in another kiss.

Each moan into his mouth edged Ben on, his finger swiping over the tip and touching what leaked there. It was only when he pulled back that he spoke again, watching Reid with interest. “You're throbbing. It feels good?”

 

“S-so good..” Reid nodded, his hips bucking up slightly into Ben's hand. It was taking everything in him to keep himself from cumming from just that. He had to keep the thoughts that it was _Ben_ making him feel this way from his mind, or he really would lose it.

Ben shifted then, slipping between them as his mouth suddenly took over for his fingers. Reid's eyes snapped open as he gasped. It had almost been too much, but somehow he managed to keep himself from spilling again. “B-ben! I-if you...” He lost his voice as Ben hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head. It was when Ben swirled his tongue against the slit of his cock that Reid found himself unable to hold back any longer. “A-Ah!”

Ben had known Reid was close, he could feel how he trembled and throbbed in his mouth, but he hadn't realized just how close. He felt the hot and sticky fluid hit the back of his throat suddenly and it took great restraint not to cough. Somehow he managed to swallow it all down before pulling back and wiping the back of his hand across his lips.

When Reid had recovered enough to look up to Ben his face had turned several shades darker. “I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to...” Ben chuckled and pressed a finger to his lips.

 

“Shh. I knew what would happen.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Reid's.

 

Reid moaned at the taste of himself on Ben's lips. He let his own hands drift upwards and gently tugged away Ben's boxers. They found themselves in the pile with the rest of the clothes as Reid broke their kiss. Timid eyes lowered to the freshly exposed flesh, a small gasp elicited from the smaller man.

When Reid had imagined it... well, he hadn't imagined quite this much. His gaze flashed upwards to meet Ben's, swallowing harshly. This brought on another chuckle from Ben, “Not what you were expecting?”

Reid shook his head, letting his eyes slowly lower again. His face felt hot and flushed despite the cool room and his fingers twitched slightly at his sides. He gathered his courage, a different kind than before, and let himself explore Ben's body further. His hands were as timid as his gaze, which chose to watch Ben's expression opposed to the hardness he let his fingers explore.

Experimentally, Reid's fingers closed around Ben and gave a tentative squeeze. He found himself mimicking what Ben had done to him earlier... after all the only experience he had was the fantasies he explored in his mind.

Ben gently took his hand from his erection, distracting Reid with another kiss. However, when their lips parted he found himself being studied by Reid's inquisitive green eyes. “Why did you stop me?”

Ben's features flushed softly, “...Because I want to be inside you. Can't I?” This wasn't what Reid had expected, his face suddenly filling with color as well. He attempted to put words together, but when they failed him he simply nodded. Ben pressed him gently against the bed before parting his legs and took a moment to take in the sight of his beloved displayed for him. He felt his cock twitch as he reached for the bottle of lube he had brought with him.

“This may feel uncomfortable at first... tell me if it's too much.” He coated his fingers with lube before pressing them against Reid's entrance. He rubbed gently circles against the ring of muscle, leaning in and capturing his lips in another kiss. Ben had done extensive research since realizing his feelings for Reid and knew the process of what he was supposed to do... but he had only had himself to practice on.

It wasn't long before Ben was able to get Reid to relax enough to press a single digit inside. He pulled back just enough to study his lover's expression, watching for hints of both pleasure or pain. When Reid seemed to adjust to the foreign feeling, Ben gently began to press inside. He let his movements go slow and he could hear Reid's breathing hitch.

“A..Ah...” Reid was unable to contain the lewd sounds as he felt his eyes flutter shut and his head rest upon his pillow. He had always dreamt of this act...but he had never expected to experience it in reality. It was slightly uncomfortable... but at the same time there was something so pleasant about feeling Ben move inside of himself... even if it was just his finger.

Eventually Ben found he could press a second finger inside, carefully lubing it well before attempting. Ever vigilantly, he studied Reid's expressions. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him.. not when it would be their only night together. He hesitated once both fingers were fully inserted, giving Reid a moment to adjust to the new girth.

After a few moments more Reid gave a slight nod, his breathing coming in pants now and unable to keep the heat from his cheeks. Ben occasionally couldn't resist from seeking out his lover's mouth again. He found himself filling the silence between them with kisses he knew he wouldn't get again... which only led him to seek out more.

Ben scissored his fingers apart, spreading Reid open as he thrust his fingers in deeper. Reid whimpered in both pleasure and pain, his hips slightly bucking up from the bed. Before long a third finger pressed inside, Ben's mouth distracted as he left soft pink marks down Reid's chest and stomach. He captured one of Reid's perky pink nipples between his lips and sucked gently as he continued to work his fingers in and out.

Reid cried out, his cock had returned to it's fully aroused state as if Ben hadn't already relieved him once. He whimpered softly, squirming beneath Ben. “Ben...” His voice was breathy and dripping with need. “I need you... please.”

The words alone were almost to unman Ben, but he gave a slight nod as he pulled his fingers from Reid, instead working to freshen the lube on Reid's entrance. He coated his own desire for good measure before he positioned himself between Reid's legs. Ben's tip rubbed against the loosened ring of muscle, making him give a soft groan of need.

Almost excruciatingly slow, Ben pressed himself inside. Reid's breath hitched in his throat, but he didn't push Ben away. He pressed on until he bottomed out, sheathed to the hilt. His brown eyes studied Reid's flushed expression intently, letting him adjust despite how he throbbed within.

“S-..So full..” Reid finally managed, blushing furiously but his eyes never left Ben's. His lips parted as he wet them, his breathing ragged and labored.

Ben would've chuckled had the sensation of being tightly clenched by Reid's walls hadn't left him almost breathless himself. He couldn't bring himself to move just yet, instead let his fingers run through Reid's hair. “I love you,” Ben's voice was soft, intent.

Reid's blush darkened but he still didn't look away. Not now. “I love you too.”

With those words, Ben began to move. At first his thrusts were gentle and shallow, ever careful for his inexperienced lover. Only when Reid appeared to have adjusted to the sensation did his pace begin to pick up. Moans and panting breaths echoed off the walls of the room, not that either could decipher who elicited what sound.

It didn't take them long to meet their climax, Reid only moments before Ben. The thick sticky fluid of Reid's seed spilled over his stomach, making a mess of them both. He could feel it as Ben met his own release. His seed was just as hot, coating his velvet walls within. Reid whimpered happily as he felt Ben still inside him.

They laid together unmoving for several long moments, simply enjoying the after glow of their shared release. Eventually gentle caresses leaned into more heated kisses. They didn't waste what little time they had, spending the hours worshipping each other in the only way they knew how. Eventually they lost track of how many times, but it didn't matter. Ben took Reid. Reid took Ben. They rested only when their bodies forced them, picking back up the moment they could recover, repeating until neither could remain awake.

 

–

The following morning came sooner than either had hoped, but when Ben's eyes fluttered open he was alone in the bed. Blinking away the haze of sleep, slowly he pulled himself into a seated position. He was foggy to the time and still tired as he hadn't slept much... but the haze disappated the moment he realized Reid's side of the bed was cool to the touch and only his clothes remained on the floor.

“Reid?” Ben called out already knowing no reply would come. His chest ached worse than his body was sore. He felt himself swallow hard, his brows furrowing. Where was Reid? Was he so disillusioned that he thought they could have a few hours more together?

He dragged himself from the bed, tugging on his boxers and pants. It was only then he noticed a simple folded piece of paper on the nightstand. Upon inspection he saw it was still slightly moist, distinct tear stains blemished the paper.

_Dearest Ben,_

_I find myself unable to bare the thought of having to say goodbye face to face. I just can't bring myself to smile and bare it as you walk away... so I'm taking my leave first. Truth be told, this goodbye isn't that much easier... but I can bring myself to do it. Please know that I will cherish the memories of last night for the rest of my life... and I will always love you. Good bye._

_I wish you every happiness,_

_Reid._

Agony gripped Ben's chest, feeling unshed tears welling up as he read and reread the letter. After a moment he had to set it aside as sobs rippled through him. Bitterness welled in his throat. This pain was his fault... and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

When he finally calmed, Ben wasn't really sure how long he had wept... but he had no more tears. Nothing but numbness filled him now. Glancing at the clock he realized it was morning... the night had ended... and so had his first true love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story or want to follow what I'm up to check out my tumblr! - [BitterBat Musings](https://bitterbatmusings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
